Love Story
by byunbaekberry
Summary: Baekhyun hidup dalam keadaan yang sulit. Ia mencintai Kris, cinta lama yang meninggalkannya. Namun semua berakhir saat Chanyeol datang dan merubah segalanya. Tapi di sisi lain ada Luhan yang selalu membutuhkan Chanyeol dan mempersulit mereka berdua. Fluff/Romance /ChanBaek/ChanHan/KrisBaek/ Kaisoo/ GS!


Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Haruskah aku pergi ke Seoul?!" Seru gadis berkulit putih susu dengan berambut hitam sebahu, ia berujar dengan nada frustasinya. Sumpah demi apapun dia tidak ingin pergi ke Seoul walaupun itu untuk pendidikan nya sendiri ia lebih memilih untuk terus tinggal di Busan bersama keluarganya membantu ibu dan ayahnya mencari nafkah keluarga kecilnya.

Walaupun hanya sebagai seorang gadis pengantar koran dan susu di pagi hari,pengantar pakaian laund dry di siang hari,dan sebagai pegawai pom bensin di malam hari. Tawaran kerja menjadi badut promosi pun akan diambil nya untuk mengisi waktu luang. Gadis pekerja keras memang.

"Kesempatan ini tak datang dua kali Baekhyun!" Ujar wanita paruh baya dengan nada yang tak kalah itu kini mungkin sudah hampir menginjak kepala 4,namun masih terlihat muda dan tangan nya tak selembut ibu-ibu rumah tangga karena efek terlalu banyak terkena detergen saat mencuci pakaian para pelanggan laundrynya. Dirumah mereka memang membuka usaha Laund Dry.

"Tapi aku lebih ingin membantu ibu dan ayah" Nada bicara baekhyun mulai melembut kepalanya tertunduk. Sampai kapanpun ia tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan ibu dan ayahnya. Ia terlalu sayang pada keduanya.

"Kau sudah cukup banyak membantu nak,kau juga harus memperhatikan pendidikan orang sukses untuk eomma dan appa" Eomma berujar dengan nada yang lembut menasehati anak perempuan paling sulung satu-satunya itu. Disetiap nadanya terdapat kasih sayang yang penuh.

Sementara ayah dan adik laki-laki nya yang bernama 'SeHun' itu hanya diam memperhatikan. Menurut Ayahnya keputusan yang diambil putri sulungnya itu adalah yang terbaik.

.

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Bukan tidak mau ke Seoul untuk menggejar pendidikan. Hanya saja …"_**

.

.

.

"Apa pakaian hangat sudah kau masukan?"

"Sudah"

"Selimut dan peralatan tidur lainnya?"

"Sudah"

"Perbekalan untuk dijalan?"

"Sudah" Sepertinya ibu sedang mengabsen perbekalannya yang sudah mencapai 3 kantong besar.

"Apa lagi yang perlu kau bawa?"

"Semua sudah bu" Baekhyun melirik jam tangan coklatnya sekilas sebelum berpamitan.

"Ibu, ayah, sehun, aku pergi" Pamit baekhyun seraya mengangkat beberapa tas bawaan nya.

"Hati-hati tempat singgah yang tidak terlalu mahal" Kini ayahnya berujar. "Nee" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Noona,beri kabar jika sudah sampai eoh" Ujar Sehun adik laki-laki satu-satunya yang baru menginjak kelas 1 senior High School. Baekhyun dan Sehun memang tak punya jarak yang jauh hanya terpaut perbedaan 2 tahun

" nakal eoh!" Baekhyun mengacak-acak sayang rambut adiknya itu, dan Sehun hanya terseyum.

"Aku pergi"

.

**.**

**.**

**-Baekhyun's Side-**

**Seoul, 15.30 KST**

"Hushh~"

Angin Seoul berhembus cukup kencang mengingat sekarang ini sedang pertengahan musim mantel ku sebelum melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh lagi di kota asing yang belum pernah selembar kertas kecil yang bertuliskan alamat sekolah saja yang menjadi peganganku saat ini. Bibi menyuruhku untuk mencari tempat tinggal yang letak nya tak jauh dari sekolah agar tak menghambur ongkos.

Kulirik jam tangan berwarna coklat yang sudah bertengger di lengan ku.'Pukul 15.00' larut semakin banyak pula orang yang berlalu lalang di ibu kota negara -orang kantoran yang hendak pulang.

Tak sengaja pandanganku tertuju pada sauna pemandian air buruk jika mampir sebentar. Toh aku juga belum mendapatkan tempat untuk ditinggali.

.

**-Baekhyun's Side End-**

.

.

.

.

"Sudah cukup Luhan!" Suara bass itu terdengar tinggi dan tegas,dengan satu gerakan cepat 'laki-laki' itu mengambil alih segelas wine dari tangan gadis yang bernama 'Luhan' itu. Mereka kini tengah berada di sebuah bar elit bernuansa itu memang agak sepi,namun iringan instrumen dari piano klasik membuat bar elit itu terasa ramai dan damai.

"Chanyeol aku lelah. Biarkan aku meminum ini lebih banyak lagi.. huks" Chanyeol tak bergeming,ia masih menjauhkan botol berkaca hijau itu dari gadis mabuk didepannya.

"Chanyeol.." Luhan merajuk wajahnya memerah khas orang mabuk.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sedang ada masalah eoh?"

"Mereka akan berpisah dalam waktu dekat ini ibu telah melarang ayah untuk pulang kerumah" Racau Luhan. Memang tak jelas. Awalnya Chanyeol tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan luhan, namun perlahan otaknya bisa mencerna kata-kata luhan dengan baik. Dan ini mengenai 'Keluarga'. Luhan terus saja meracau tak jelas dan Chanyeol tetap setia mendengarkannya. Walaupun gadis itu meracau tak jelas kemana-mana, namun itulah isi hatinya saat ini. Memang sudah beberapa bulan ini keluarganya dilanda masalah yang tak ada habis-habisnya,gadis itu sudah bersabar namun ini lah puncak dari tak tahan lagi.

Entah sudah berapa botol wine yang telah ia habiskan sebelum Chanyeol bar yang menelpon Chanyeol untuk segera menjemput dan membawanya pulang. Mungkin karena nomor ponsel Chanyeol yang berada di urutan paling atas kontak ponsel luhan, jadi petugas itu tak perlu repot-repot untuk menghubungi yang lainnya. Dan untungnya lagi petgas itu menghubungi orang yang tepat!

"Aku mengerti .Tapi tak begini" Chanyeol menatap Luhan sedih melihat Luhan seperti ini. Mungkin karena Luhan teman masa kecilnya atau mungkin Chanyeol punya perasaan lebih pada gadis ini? Entahlah.

"Chanyeol aku tak mau pulang. Aku akan memukuliku lagi jika pulang" Luhan masih meracau. Dengan segera Chanyeol memeluknya mencoba memberi kekuatan pada gadis yang sedang rapuh ini. Luhan pun membalas pelukan hangat Chanyeol ditubuhnya. Chanyeol tertegun detak jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, diatas normal mungkin. Lalu ia mencoba mendongakan kepala dan melepas pelukannya dengan Luhan.

Tak bisa dipungkiri kini jarak wajah bereka sangatlah dekat. Bahkan hembusan nafas keduanya pun bisa terasa. Perlahan Chanyeol memiringkan kepala dan mendekat untuk menggapai gadis ini. Semakin mendekat..

Bukk—

Kalau saja luhan tak menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol, mungkin pemuda itu tengah menempel dengan bibir plum milik Luhan.

"Chanyeol kau akan selalu disampingku kan?" Luhan berujar kembali berada di pelukan lawan bicaranya hanya diam mematung kecewa. Mungkin dimata Luhan ia hanya sebatas sahabat dan teman masa kecil nya saja. Tak lebih.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monday, 7.00 KST**

"Kumohon ajumma. Setelah pulang sekolah nanti akan ku ambil lagi barang-barang ini"

"Hah~ kau kira ini tempat penitipan barang!"

"Kumohon ajumma sampai pulang sekolah saja. kurang lebih .. emm.. 1 2 3 .. 6 jam lagi akan kuambil!" Ujar Baekhyun antusias. Masih dengan tatapan memohonya.

"Ayolah ajumma~" Baekhyun merajuk dengan puppy eyes gagalnya. Dan hasilnya …

"Baiklah baiklah .. tapi jika kau telat maka aku akan melelang barang-barang mu eoh" Ujar ajumma pemilik sauna ia tak mau ambil pusing.

"Huaaa .. kamsamnidaa ajumma" Baekhyun membungkukan badan beberapa berajak pergi.

Baekhyun sudah berpakaian seragam rapi layaknya siswi-siswi kelas 3 Senior High School warior yang telah terikat rapi tali ,cardigan,dan jas seragam yang telah ia kenakan dengan rapi dan benar. Ahh! bahkan dasi berwarna merah ini pun sudah terlipat rapi.

Baekhyun bersumpah kini pikirannya sudah buntu. Saat pulang sekolah nanti entah dia akan singgah ia akan mengambil barang-barang nya dan … berkelana sepanjang malam dikota Seoul atau mungkin berkemah …

Dipikirannya hanya dengan benar agar beasiswa yang telah diperjuangkan Bibinya tidak dicabut begitu saja.

Baekhyun memang gadis yang pandai dalam bidang akademik. Ia sering mengikuti berbagai olimpiade saat di Sekolah Dasar. Saat ia lulus sekolah dasar Baekhyun melanjutkan pendidikannya ke Junior High School. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri di JHS pun ia masih bisa mengikuti berbagai ia mendapat beasiswa .Namun beasiswa itu harus dijajukan terlebih dulu dan diproses selama dua tahun lamanya. Itulah sebabnya baekhyun sempat putus sekolah di kelas 1 dan 2 SHS.

Inilah saatnya beasiswa itu digunakan setelah menunggu atau lebih tepatnya menganggur selama dua tahun ini tak akan datang dua kali padanya. Ia harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Ia tak mau mengecewakan ibu,ayah,adik, dan yang utama adalah Bibinya yang telah memperjuangkan beasiswa ini.

.

.

.

"Wuahh… SM High School" Mata gadis itu berbinar takjub saat melihat bangunan kokoh dihadapannya. Ia berpikir mungkin ini bukan sekolah melainkan ini berpikir apa ia pantas untuk bersekolah ditempat seperti ini ? Dan apa otaknya bisa memadai untuk tingkat sekolah seperti ini? Entahlah .. Mungkin beasiswanya akan segera dicabut dan ia akan kembali pulang ke kampung halamannya dan kembali bekerja sebagai gadis pengantar koran dan susu di pagi hari.

.

.

.

" 'Byun Baek Hyun' apa benar itu namamu?"

"Baekhyun apa kau mau main bersamaku saat pulang sekolah nanti?"

"Baek aku akan mengantarmu untuk berkeliling sekolah"

"Baekhyun-ah boleh aku meminta nomor ponsel mu?"

"Baekhyuniee dimana alamat rumahmu?"

**"Baek saat istirahat nanti aku akan mentraktirmu es krim" **

"Benarkah?" Dari banyaknya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan teman-teman barunya ia hanya memberi senyum simpul dan mengangguk ramah pada semuanya. Tapi,saat ia mendengar salah satu diantara temannya menawarinya _'Es Krim'_ sepertinya ia tak bisa menolak.

"Eohh~"

"Huaaaa… gomawoo kaulah yang terbaik"

.

.

Kelas pertamanya berjalan dengan Baekhyun mengira siswa-siswi di SM High School ini akan angkuh-angkuh atau mungkin melihat dari derajat,ternyataan dugaan nya salah teman-teman nya baik-baik dan bisa masih ada sebagian yang masih menatap nya dengan sinis.

.

.

.

Jam sekolah telah usai dan teman barunya ini benar-benar menepati omongannya,ia mentraktir baekhyun ek krim! bahkan ia menawarkan diri untuk menemani Baekhyun berkeliling sekolah mereka.

"Ini ruang guru dan sebelah kanannya itu ruang kepsek"

"Ahh.. arraso" Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti apa yang teman barunya ini barunya dengan senang hati mengajak baekhyun untuk berkeliling sekolah sambil memakan es krim traktirannya. Oiya teman barunya ini bernama -KyungSoo- gadis imut bermata bulat.

.

.

"Itu ruang ekskul dance dan ini lapangan indor untuk ekskul basket. Ahh- sepertinya anak basket sedang berkumpul. Seperti biasa sepulang sekolah anak basket memang selalu kumpul " Baekhyun sedikit melirik kearah ruang basket yang Kyungsoo tunjukan tadi. Benar saja anak-anak basket sedang berkumpul. Mengobrol santai dan …

"Kris?" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya dengan maksud mempertajam pengelihatannya. Ia tertegun beberapa ia tak salah lihat? Baekhyun tertegun melihat sosok yang tak asing lagi dipenglihatannya,sosok itu yang ia rindukan beberapa tahun ini,sosok yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan" Kyungsoo menyadarkan baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Ahh nee.." Baekhyun mengangguk dan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk sebelum pergi dari tempat itu dan berjalan lebih dulu dari Kyungsoo. Saat ini ia benar-benar kalut. Siapa Kris? Apa hubungannya dengan namja bernama Kris itu?

"Kenapa dia?" Kyungsoo bingung melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi kikuk.

_"Kyungsoo apa kau bisa menunjukan disebelah mana Perpustakaan?" _

_ ._

_._

_._

_._

Hari semakin sore dan mereka –Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo- memutuskan untuk berhenti menjelajahi sekolah besarnya itu dan akan melanjutkannya lagi besok.

"Gomawo sudah mau mentraktir dan mengantarku berkeliling sekolah" Baekhyun berterimakasih degan senyum manisnya pada kyungsoo. Menurutnya ia terlalu baik.

"Ya sama-sama anggap saja traktiran tadi sebagai salam perkenalan hehe" Kyungsoo sedikit memang gadis baik hati dari kelas 3A -Kelas yang mereka tempati- ia murah senyum,dan dikagumi juga oleh banyak namja.

"Oiya rumah mu dimana? Kita bisa menaiki bus bersama" Baekhyun terdiam. Rumah? Rumahnya ada di Busan.

"Emm … aku tak punya tempat tinggal"

"Nde?"

"Ah ia barangkali kau tau dimana tempat singgah yang emm .. murah. Seperti apartemen kecil mungkin"

"Jadi kau belum punya tempat tinggal? Lalu barang-barang mu dimana?" Bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo malah menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan.

"Barang-barang ku ada di Sauna pemandian air panas dekat taman akan mengambilnya sekarang" Kyungsoo sepertinya sedang memutar otak. "Ah ia didekat rumahku ada bangunan yang kau mau mengunjunginya dulu atau sekedar menanya-nanya"

"Boleh boleh" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Kyunsoo menuju Sauna pemandian untuk mengambil barang-barang nya yang ia tinggal tadi pagi

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Gimana?Lanjut? Masih berantakan ya FF nya? Tipo bertebaran kah? Maafkan aku juga masih belajar membuat FF. Tapi semoga kalian suka! Makasih :D

Review jan lupa ya! Kritik dan saran ditunggu!

.

**[19 Mei 2014]**


End file.
